the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebiscuits Cardarphen's armor
Sebiscuits Cardarphen's armor was a mobile life support system encased in a suit of distinctive navy-blue armor, designed to maintain and protect its owner following his near-fatal duel with Baby Intelligence in the City Volcano in 2020. His suit's construction augmented his severely diminished physical strength and vitality. The suit provided a suite of life-support system and gave Cardarphen relatively free movement. It was damaged or broken four times during its use, necessitating upgrades and repairs. The suit was finally irreparably broken in 2033, when Cardarphen absorbed Hell Burnbottom's powerful electrocution in his face in Bast Castle, when the Grandmaster of the Elite NoHeads sought to take the Verasect from him. After Cardarphen's death, the Verasect restored him to his original form and his suit disappeared into oblivion. The armor encased Cardarphen completely save for his head, creating a seal to protect his charred skin and lungs. It was also uncomfortable to wear. Cardarphen had to change his sword style to compensate for the weight, bulk, and inflexibility of his armor. The electronics of the suit were sensitive to electrical discharges, though Baby Intelligence helped Cardarphen add a limited amount of insulation to the suit after discovering this. Cardarphen longed to be less dependent on his armor, and tried at times to function without it, but he labored in vain. Despite the weaknesses imparted by the suit, it also provided a number of strengths. These included greatly enhanced durability and stamina, numerous sensory enhancements, and protection from extremely inhospitable environments and biological weaponry. Functionality Though the extent of Cardarphen's injuries remained concealed by his foreboding armor, it was known that he required an advanced life-support system to stay alive. This life-support system was integrated into his armor, thus freeing Cardarphen of the limitations inherent in external life-support equipment. Circuitry throughout the suit monitored cardiac, respiratory, and neural systems, and three slot-like dataports located on Cardarphen's chest unit allowed access to collected diagnostic information. Impulse generators lacing the armor provided electrical impulses to stimulate Cardarphen's muscles, providing him with great mobility and strength despite his severely damaged muscles and nerves. To amplify this even more, Cardarphen's strength and constitution were boosted by chemicals provided by the life-support apparatus in his armor, and were constantly injected into him. Cardarphen's oxygen mask was one of the most important pieces of his armor, and was vital to his survival. Without it, he would die. Under the mask were many needles that poked into his flesh to interface with him. In addition, it contained radiators to diffuse heat generated by the suit's electrical systems. History Not long after he joined the S.M.S.B. after the Battle of the Wasp during the Second NoHead War, Sebiscuits Cardarphen succumbed to the temptations of the Dark Lord, Mr. Stupid NoHead, and joined the Darkness. He joined forces with Annabeth Black and together they kidnapped President Aaron Clinton. When Baby Intelligence intervened, he tried to reason with his former pupil, but Cardarphen refused to listen. Cardarphen and Baby Intelligence fought an intense battle throughout the complex and down the river of lava outside manipulated by time travel. The battle ended on the top of the volcano, where Cardarphen was severely maimed and immobilized by Baby Intelligence's blade, which severed his legs and his right arm. Behind the scenes ''The Gladiator: Ultimate NoHead Edition In this non-canonical short story, Abalan as "Lord Abalan" wears armor that is based on Cardarphen's during his mission to Yellowstone. Appearances * * * * * * * * Non-canonical appearances ''The Gladiator: Ultimate NoHead Edition Notes and references Category:Armor Category:Belts Category:Breath masks Category:Cybernetics Category:Footwear Category:Gloves Category:Headgear Category:Survival gear Category:Weapons